embracing the demon
by cassanova959
Summary: naruto fuses and becomes the demon that will help or destroy konoha .
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about being away for being long for a time so here is me trying to write a full story so review and tell me if the story is worth writing ok here it is _**naruto uzumaki : embracing the demon**_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

The yondiame had just entered the battle against the nine tailed demon kuubi no kitsune, and he could already see that none of his jutsu was doing any kind of damage to the demon his prized jutsu the rasengan could not even put a scratch on the damned fox so he had no choice but to use his last resort jutsu as he rode above gamabunta preparing the jutsu with a child in his arms, he shouted _TANSHINFUNIN TENMA KENSEI KONPUKU SHINKAN _(transferring demon power and soul fusion) as he fell of gamabunta his son was no longer in his arms but he could not panic as his life was being drained by the jutsu , there the greatest hokage to ever live past away .

* * *

The third hokage formerly retired was now back in business preparing a speech for the people to let them know he died in battle against the demon The people had gathered in the town square, the sandiame began "as you all know we have defeated the demon…….."

* * *

Naruto was running through the forest being merged with the kuubi his body had altered his body wasn't that of a newly born baby anymore no he was covered in red chakra as kuubi was controlling the boys body with his flaming chakra he had to get away from konoha …. Atleast for now.

* * *

So how was that should I continue please let me know in the reviews

Cya.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I was asked for a chapter 2 I will write it so tell me in reviews if I should go further than this chapter and for the pairings its undecided so if I continue I will make a poll or something… ok her you are chapter 2 of _**naruto uzumaki : embracing the demon.**_

Time skip 5 years

"_so what are we doing today sensei"_ asked naruto in his head , naruto changed now five years old with immense chackra stores and the power of his demon sensei , he had become a demon literally , "_**ok kit go do fifty push pushups and fifty sit-ups and just run in the forest for twenty minutes at full speed , and then we will have to practice using my youki (**_demon chakra_**) **_" said the nine tailed demon as he was now sending the boy some youki to last the day and he to sleep…..

SC : forest

Naruto was panting he had a little to much youki as he ripped the last tree apart, now all he had to do now was rest and then get back to training . he was using the _tenma bunshin (demon clone jutsu) _as he had a hundred of them do the youki traininga nice little trick his sensei taught him pretty useful it could train his youki control and his knowledge in tenma jutsu (demon jutsu) as he was doing all the physical training his clones would do the control and learning new things, his life life was pretty good right now.

Time skip 4 years

Naruto was meditating after he just caused a crater about twenty meters deep , the kuubi had just told him of his heritage as to how he was fused and who his real father and mother were and about the village and so on , he was pissed he was gonna find a way to get to that village later on but he still needed to get stronger , his dream was to surpass his demon sensei , after hearing the foxes adventures he was eager to beat his sensei in power and skill , since he was a hybrid of both humans and demon after using youki almost all the time he was used to it he liked to be more of a demon though .

Time skip 5 years

Naruto now fourteen years old he was 5 feet 9 inches he was tall for his age and he had a toned and athletic body , his clothes was that of a blue shirt and black shinobi pants he got off of a ninja he killed that was returning to his home village which was konoha , he followed the nameless ninja around until he was close enough to know the way on his own , naruto was skilled he could pull out a total of 6 tails worth of youki before started to break down , the kuubi had taught him a lot like how to be stealthy and crafty like a fox he also taught him about ninja , of course the kuubi would know a lot he lived for thousands of years, and after traveling for a while he was there the place he was born ………… _konoha ._

So how was that please review and tell me if I should continue and naruto is well taught kuubi has lived long enough to the stuff and pairings are undecided.

Cya.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT:

Ok hi everyone thanks for supporting this story I will do my best to update , and to clear things up naruto is a hanyou (half demon) but he does not have tails , the tails will only appear as youki tails and he has whisker like marks, and every one is 15 except a few and team Gai whom are all 16 and I will list of the ages and ranks but no one is genin some are jounin and chuunin it will all be said at the end of the chapter so give it a look ,and this chapter should be longer ok here we go **naruto uzumaki : embracing the demon** chapter three.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO etc…

_Flash back:_

_Konoha……_

_End._

"friend or foe" said the chuunin. "friend" replied naruto from his cloak. "what is your business in konoha". stated the guard. "I am here to see the hokage about being a ninja to this village". Replied naruto who was still under his alias known as Aito Ensaku . the guard let him pass with an escort to the hokage tower.

Hokage tower

"ahh , aito-san welcome to konoha …" the hokage was stopped from saying anything else by 'aito'. "cut the bullshit jiji you know its me ,I know you have been keeping tabs on me ever since I was six" said naruto trying to keep a level head after being lied to in the face , " so how have you been all these years naruto you have grown into a fine young ma-..". "demon… a fine young demon" corrected naruto. " no naruto you are just the container you are not a demon… naruto what has happened to you all these years" said the old hokage.

"its none of your business jiji, so are you going to make me a ninja or not" said a frustrated naruto. " ok… naruto which rank are you applying for"?. "jounin" he stated . "ok but we have test you , you will fight three jounin and they will see if you deserve the rank , if two out of three pass you get the rank, if one out of three pass you get the chuunin rank, do you accept these terms"? said the hokage ."yes I do , so who are my examiners"? , " maito gai , yuuhi kurenai , hatake kakashi ." the hokage sighed at the last name but he needed them to test naruto in all the aspects that it would take to be a ninja. He pulled out an envelope and gave it to naruto " here this is enough for a week take it and rest up you will be summoned for the test in three days". Naruto nodded and left the tower to find a hotel for the rest of the day.

Some hotel

"a room for one please" asked naruto to the manager. "that will be 1500 ryo sir" said whilre handing over the key to the cloaked figure . naruto handed him the money and went on to his room .

Naruto's room

'_finally now I get to test my powers kyuu-chan' thought naruto talking to the demon queen. '__** naruto-kun don't get too cocky these jounin that the old man mentioned are quite strong**__'__** said kyuubi .**__ ' don't worry I will most definetly win after all I am a demon , now we should rest for tomorrow I need to get some things to be prepared for the test'. __**' ok night naru-kun'.**_ Naruto closed the link and went to sleep , only three days before he can test his power , he drifted of into slumber as his body relaxed and all thoughts were out of his head.

Next morning : some where in town

Naruto was walking in town with his cloak minding his own business until he heard something that interested him.

"so kurenai sensei who is this guy you are fighting" said mysterious girl number one . "I don't know, all I know is that he is trying to be a jounin , and that I will be one of three other jounin that will test him in a specific field" said the sensei . " well he must be strong if he is new in konoha and is already applying for jounin" said a woman with purple hair and a women with brown hair nodded in agreement. "well he better be, or else I will only be wasting my time with another greenhorn that the hokage recommended just because he has some talent , I mean what the hell so many brats think they know anything about being shinobi , just earning the rank that took some people years to earn with out knowing the meaning of hard work , truly this is one fucked up world we live in " said the red eyed kunoichi with a little anger in her voice.

Naruto figured it to be a gathering of some sort and it seemed to be only women in the group, this will be interesting the red eyed one seemed strong. It was time for him to make an appearance no one know he was a demon because he was never in konoha since he was born he was always in the forest or caves .

Inside the shop

"hello red eyes-san" said the teen . all the women around kurenai were dumb founded at such a direct approach from this cloaked man . " I over heard you talking about me , and its not really nice to say things behind peoples backs ,especially people you do not know" finished the teen waiting for a response from the red eyed woman , but there was none . " nothing huh ohh well, see you on the battle grounds for the test red eyes-san" with that he left the shop, full of awe struck and confused and some angry shinobi . "what the fuck just happened" said the purple haired one breaking the silence. "kurenai you ok"?

asked the brown haired one with the dogs at her side.

But still no response from her no one had ever spoken to her like that , was it shock she asked her self, she would have kept quiet if she could sense anyone other then her friends , but this man was close enough to hear them talking about him and nobody could tell that he was even there , now she knew that her work would be cut out for her , but her silence was because she was proven wrong.

Some training ground

'_this is gonna be fun…'_ thought naruto to himself as he started laughing …

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ok done . now for the ages and ranks.

Uzumaki naruto or kyuubi naruto all the same he will refer to either one his rank will be said in the next chapter or so but he has the power of a kage easy age will be 15.

Uchiha sasuke he will leave the village later on and his brother killed his clan like in canon his age 15. jounin rank .

Haruno sakura she is still a bitch her age will be 14 and she will be chuunin rank , but not trained by tsunade.

Hyuuga neji he is pretty cool he is jounin and 16 .

Hyuuga hinata since she never knew naruto she does not stutter her rank will be chuunin and her age will be 15.

Yamanaka ino a little bitchy but her rank will be chuunin 15.

Jin Tenten I gave her a last name and her age will be 16 chuunin.

Rock lee one of the best naruto characters out there he will be 16 and chuunin.

Aburame shino chuunin and 15

The konohamaru corps are all genin and 12

That's all for now. Cya


End file.
